Time Travel to Alabasta!
by luna1802
Summary: After deciding to spend a night in Sabaody before heading to Fishman Island, one by one the crew disappears! The crew find themselves transported into the past, to Alabasta. (CANCELLED)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hello everyone! Not sure on how long I'm planning on making this. When I put a Future or Other/Imposter, I'm talking about the person from the future. If there's nothing there or it says Past something like that it's the people from the past. For something about Vivi does anyone know if she uses honorifics (-san, -kun, -chan)? Hope you enjoy!)**

It was a quiet night on the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hat's ship was currently docked in Sabaody Archipelago, they all decided to stay there for a night to prepare for their journey to Fishman Island. When morning came they would depart for their first adventure as stronger individuals and a stronger crew.

But what they hadn't anticipated was this anomaly happening.

It was a little after midnight. Everyone was sound asleep. In the Men's Quarters lay the seven men of the crew, this is where it first occurred. Luffy the captain was snoring soundly in his bed, when in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

A chilly breeze washed over him, arousing him from his sleep. With a groan, he slowly opened an eye. His brows furrowed in confusion. _Ah is it time for a midnight snack? But I was just in bed wasn't I? How'd I end up on the deck?..._ With sleep clouding his movements Luffy pushed himself to his feet with some effort and looked around.

After a moment of looking around he spotted something that caused his eyes to widen in surprise. "This isn't-!" Luffy exclaimed. What he saw was a figurehead that warmed his memories, memories being the key word. The Going Merry was the ship he was on, and it was sailing proudly. It didn't seem to be in bad condition, but of course Merry didn't _seem_ to be in bad condition when she was about to capsize. A smile grew on his face and he walked forward, his sandals clicking on the wood. Luffy paused in front of his usual spot and laid a hand on the back of the Merry's figurehead, "This must be a dream…" He murmured as he hopped up onto the spot.

Luffy sat for a few minutes with the night wind blowing at him. Tonight's waves were mostly calm and the Merry cut through them no problem. Since this was his dream he assumed he was the only one on board. But he was wrong. A little after him getting up into his old spot loud footsteps approached and caused him to stiffen. He didn't know how he didn't notice someone was there before. A teasing voice then called out, "Oi Luffy! Shouldn't you be sleeping? You don't trust me to watch your ship for the night or something?" Now he really did freeze. From where he was sitting he felt his legs go weak. His neck wanted so badly to turn and see if it was _him_ , but something stopped him. What if it wasn't? But it was a dream right? _His_ dream. It must be him. The voice spoke again a twinge of concern hinting at it, "Luffy you okay? You're acting weird…" He felt a hand lay itself on his shoulder and forcefully turn him around.

Like he thought, it was _Ace._

His older brother stood in front of him his hand still outstretched, Ace's head was angled downwards and he was intently staring at something with a strange expression. Luffy now bore one of his signature grins. His teeth showed as a smile that took up about half of his face transpired. "Ace!" He said happily. He loved these kind of dreams, they give him a chance to see Ace again.

Instead of giving him the 'Hey Lu!', or 'Oi Luffy!' he'd been expecting-although that had happened a few seconds ago when Ace first came over-Ace backed away and faced him with a serious glare.

"Don't ' _Ace',_ me. Who are you?" The Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard pirates was very much confused. In front of him stood a man who _looked_ like his brother, but it wasn't. There was something off. First of all whoever this _imposter_ was he had this huge scar on his chest. And he didn't know how but, he seemed more manly, more mature. This _wasn't_ his Luffy.

Luffy paused, taken aback by this. "It's me, Luffy, you know, your bro-"

Instead of letting him finish Ace cut him off and shouted, "Stop lying alright?! My brother's sleeping downstairs right now!" As if to get more defensive, Ace raised a fist and lit it on fire. It licked at his curled fingers and grew dangerously high like it was mimicking his anger,

Luffy hadn't moved from where he was on the figurehead. His body was rigid. _This is my dream right? I get to see Ace again...so why is it that my heart hurts?_ Luffy met Ace's glare. _Why is he acting like this?!_ "Ace what's going on?" A door slammed open startling to the men. Luffy's eyes flickered over to the voice, he recognized it!

The fiery navigator who was _clearly_ not happy to be woken from her sleep was marching towards them hands on her hips. Nami's hair was still cut short, but it could be managed into two small ponytails. And next to her was...Vivi? Why was Vivi here? Shouldn't she be in Alabasta? Wait a minute. Luffy scratched his nose as he thought. Ace traveled with us for a bit when we were on our way to Alabasta, could he be dreaming about that?

Nami sighed loudly seeing him, "Look I get it that you guys haven't seen each other in a long time but could you keep the noise down? Some of us are trying to sleep."

Ace extinguished the flames on his fist and jabbed a finger in his direction saying, "That's _not_ Luffy! Take a good look at him!" Nami opened her mouth to say something before giving him a good look over. Her orange eyes lingered on the X shaped scar on his chest, she took in his more mature features and how that there was a look in his eyes that the Luffy sleeping downstairs didn't have. Vivi was also looking at him, she hadn't known the captain long but after seeing him she realized that something was indeed off.

"You're right Ace-san, he isn't Luffy." Vivi said slowly as she tilted her head to the side.

"Damn straight." Ace muttered and placed his hands on his hips, keeping a slitted eye on him.

" We should wake everyone else up." Nami said with a mental sigh, the more heavily sleepers wouldn't like getting up in the middle of the night. She had a certain green-haired swordsman in mind who fit this description.

"No need." The entrance to the Men's Room had opened without anyone noticing it and everyone recognized the cigarette smoke and the curly eyebrows which were sticking up in the air. Sanji emerged from the exit and gave everyone a long look. His eyes narrowed when they landed on Luffy. It couldn't be Luffy though. That marimo was waking him up right now downstairs.

"Sanji-san," Vivi said warmly in a greeting. The cook smiled goofily and hearts could almost be seen popping out of his eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up love cook. I doubt she'd fall for someone who had such twisted eyebrows." Sanji flipped around as he recognized the annoying voice,

"Say again marimo?" Sanji growled in a agitated voice.

By now Zoro had come up onto the deck-their Luffy not too far behind-and rubbed the back of his neck before saying, "I said, 'Don't get your-"

"Shut up both of you!" Nami shouted as she whaled both of them, leaving smoking bumps. The navigator peered down into the entrance to the Men's Room and asked, "Where's Usopp and Chopper?"

"Usopp went to the bathroom, Nami-swannn!" Sanji replied.

Nami sighed a hand going to head. "Geez of all the times for a bathroom break."

"And I saw Chopper-san up in the galley before I headed to sleep. He said he was working on something. He might still be there. I'll go check," Vivi said with a smile before she turned to run up the stairs and to the galley.

"Now that we're all here," The navigator paused throwing a glare at Luffy who was slumped against the deck still asleep. "Most of us anyways. Who are you?" Nami nodded in the lookalike Luffy's direction.

Luffy leaned back slightly and pointed at himself, "Me?"

Sanji sighed exasperatedly while holding his light to his already lit cigarette, "Of course you idiot. You can't be our shitty captain because he's right here," Sanji jabbed the sleeping Luffy for emphasis.

"Well I'm Luffy." The "imposter" Luffy said bluntly, leaving everyone confused.

Ace held up a hand, he was getting annoyed, "Look kid, we already said you can't be Luffy. He's right there. That's _our_ Luffy, so why are you almost exactly like him?"

Luffy held a hand to his chin his face scrunched up like he was thinking incredibly hard. A few moments later his eyes lit up as a perfectly good reason came to mind, "This is my dream! If I'm dreaming about Alabasta it'd make sense if there'd be two of me. But everyone's acting strange…"

The crew met each other's eyes before letting out one loud laugh. Zoro chuckled and looked at the stranger's eyes, "Your _dream_? Why would you dream about Alabasta?"

Imposter Luffy stared blankly at Zoro as if it was obvious, "Because, this is a happy memory. Although I do wish Brook, Franky and Robin could've been here...they would've loved you Ace. Not too sure about the weather though…"

By now Usopp had returned from the toilet and Vivi with Chopper, the three of them along with everyone else gaped at the imposter. Did he say _memory?!_ Usopp laughed nervously, "W-Wait. You don't mean you're from the _future?"_

"Of course not." Zoro snapped. The swordsman couldn't believe it. _Timetravel?_ Too absurd. And if it really was future Luffy why would he be here? How did he get that scar on his chest? Where was the rest of the crew? There'd be a lot of questions.

Imposter Luffy seemed a bit shocked at Usopp's idea. "Timetravel you say…" Everyone was quiet as the imposter looked at the floor. Seconds later he snapped it up startling everyone shouting, "Amazing! I want to do that again!" The stars in his eyes disappeared after Sanji said,

"We could always test Usopp's theory. Quiz him on stuff only we would know."

Chopper nodded, "That's a good idea Sanji."

Nami walked forward stepping over the still sleeping Luffy and towards the-maybe-imposter. "Alright! How'd I join the crew?"

Imposter Luffy frowned for a few seconds before it broke into a grin and he said, "We met at that town Buggy had attacked. I was looking for a navigator and you wanted to steal a treasure map. We worked together and you ended up staying until we reached the Baratie, Then you took the Merry and headed back to Cocoyashi Village. When I came I beat Arlong you joined my crew." Nami paused, a small part of her was starting to believe Usopp's theory. The man saw her staring at him and laughed. She went to stand beside Chopper. That laugh, it was familiar...but it was different at the same time. Different in a way she couldn't place.

Zoro wouldn't ask any questions. He would observe off to the side to see if there's any mistakes. He would be ready to take this guy out if he proved to be an enemy.

"When I joined your crew, who was the pirate that you fought?" Sanji asked.

As Luffy thought a finger went to pick his nose, "That was so long ago...at little over then two years? Maybe three? Shishishi...I think his name was Don Krieg. He came because you gave food to a member of his crew and the rest it was on the brink of starvation."

"Three years ago?!" Chopper exclaimed. "Wait, how long has it been since Alabasta?"

"Chopper you're not actually believing what Usopp said right?" Zoro asked, or more like growled.

The doctor stepped forward and said, "Yes I am Zoro. While I've been standing here I've been looking over that Luffy. Yes, his physique and maybe even maturity is different but he is still bears a striking resemblance to our Luffy. I assume you have a Devil Fruit power?"

The other Luffy grinned, "Yup! Watch this!" The crew-plus Ace and Vivi-watched as Luffy grabbed his head and yanked it to the side. It stretched in a inhumanly way, Vivi was a tad bit disgusted her not being used to Luffy's Devil Fruit power yet. After his neck being like that for a while the other Luffy let his neck snap back and faced everyone.

"How?..." Ace asked in shock. "Only one person can have a Devil Fruit at the same time so that mean's-" Ace glanced over his shoulder to where the sniper stood. "Your theory was right." Usopp straightened his back and gave Ace a firm nod. The crew watched as Ace stepped forward and gently punched the other Luffy in the center on his X shaped scar. "If you're really Luffy from the future how'd you get this scar? It must've been painful, you don't scar easily."

The other Luffy's bright smile faded away when he saw where Ace was pointing, "Oh this? Uh-" Luffy's breath hitched and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "I almost forgot...If this is reality...and the past...then you haven't-"

"AMAZING!" An excited shout cut the other Luffy off. By now the past Luffy woke up and he was now marveling at his double. "Zoro! Zoro! Do you see?! It's another me!" Everyone's eyes which still lingered on the other Luffy were wanting to know what he was going to say before he was ever so rudely interrupted

"Yeah it's nothing special." Zoro said with a yawn.

The past Luffy gaped at Zoro, "Nothing special?! I have a _twin!_ Oi oi oi! Can you stretch?"

Nami huffed folding her arms, "Luffy leave him alone he isn't your twin, he is _you._ Literally, He's from the future."

Luffy slowly turned, his eyes probably had as much sparkles in them as there stars in the sky. " _REALLY?_ Even better! You, future me! What cool stuff can I do?"

The other Luffy sighed, "I can't really reveal a lot of stuff to you guys. I don't want to-um, change the future." The other Luffy glanced at Ace who was looking at his brother from the future skeptically. They would need to have a talk later.

"Aww why not?" Past Luffy pouted. "If I was in the past I would tell my nakama about all the adventures I had in the future."

It was quick but Usopp noticed the other Luffy shoot their Luffy a quick glare. This made him confused. Kind of like their Luffy had said, by now any Luffy would be spurting stuff about all these fights and how epic it was. But the future Luffy was silent, he acted like he actually had a brain. It was a smart thing to do though-a Nami thing. If we-our past selves somehow managed to change the future who knows what consequences could be waiting. But he wondered, had something happened in the future that scarred Luffy? Hence that _big_ scar on his chest!

"It's better for you discover stuff on your own. I wouldn't want to spoil anything." The other Luffy said as he chuckled.

Ace pretended to look shocked, "Wow you're actually mature in the future." Even though this was a small comfort to let him know that he wouldn't have to worry as much about Luffy's usual shenanigans, he wished his brothers carefree personality would last forever.

The other Luffy didn't even look at Ace as he said, "Yup."

A loud clatter from the other side of the ship startled the group gathered. It was silent for a few moments until a female voice shouted, "Franky move your arm you're squishing me!"

A few seconds later a male voice shouted in answer, "Sorry sis!" The past version of the Straw Hats shot each other confused looks, it was only the future Luffy who jumped up excitement written across his face.

"Guys! Out here!" Everyone looked at future Luffy as he waved joyfully in the air, awaiting the arrival of the newcomers.

Usopp was off to the side with his arms folded, he spoke a little nervously to Nami, "You don't think these guys will be from the future too, do you?"

Nami shrugged, "You never know."

A few seconds later two figures emerged from the galley. One looked exactly like Nami, except she had longer hair and a bigger bust. She seemed more womanly and stronger. The man, or _robot_ , next to her didn't look like anyone in the crew. The past Straw Hats shivered and hoped that nothing happened that got one of them turned into a robot.

The woman who everyone assumed was future Nami jumped from the upper deck down to below landing gracefully and marched forward, stopping in front of future Luffy and poking him hard in the shoulder. "What's the big deal here? We wake up to find you missing and here you are on a ship full of strangers! I don't even know how I got here! Explain yourself Luffy! You didn't start anything did you?"

The group from the past watched in part shock part amusement. Nami always had some sort of authority over the crew but here she looked like a real "she-devil", as Zoro would say anyways.

Future Luffy grinned broadly and gestured to behind him, "These aren't strangers! This is us! Well, from the past,"

Future Nami's face scrunched up in confusion and for the first time she looked behind her captain, "What the-" The navigator scanned everyone, the crew from when they were in Alabasta was there. She spotted Vivi, she missed that girl. Someday she would visit her and they would catch up. And hanging out in the back of the crowd was...Future Nami's eyes widened and she took a small step back. _Ace._ "L-Luffy you said this was in the past, right?"

Future Luffy followed her gaze, a hurt look came across his face and he quickly looked away. "Yeah this is us from the past. I don't know how but we somehow time travelled."

"That's supeeer!" Franky said as he jumped down from the upper deck and struck a pose. "You guys sure looked different back then,"

Past Zoro regarded the cyborg with a nod, although he was thinking, ' _How the hell did we get a cyborg on our crew?! Why, even?'_ "So, you're apart of our crew in the future?" Past Zoro asked calmly.

Franky gave Past Zoro a grin and a thumbs up, "That's supeeer correct!"

"You sure say 'super' a lot," Past Chopper commented.

Franky looked at the doctor from the past, "Cause super is a super word!" Everyone chuckled at this. Past Luffy and Usopp had been off to the side, their jaws wide open in amazement at the thought that they would have a _cyborg_ on their crew in the future. While everyone was listening in as the future people talked Ace was off to the side. He leaned against the figurehead arms folded and his lips pressed into a firm line.

He knew Luffy, be it a Luffy from the past or future. After he asked about that scar on his chest Future Luffy had been avoiding him. And if there was ever a moment where they met gazes Future Luffy would smile weakly and quickly look away. Something was wrong.

"Ace is something wrong?" Luffy from this time asked with a enormous yawn.

Ace's eyes flickered over to the boy who was leaning against the railing. He gave past Luffy a smile and said, "Nope, I'll be back in a few minutes." Past Luffy looked up as he saw the figure of his brother going into the group on the main deck.

A few seconds later he found Future Luffy talking with the other members of his future crew who had somehow been transported here. "Luffy, can I talk with you?"

Future Luffy turned slowly to face him. Ace's eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed it. The hurt look in his brother's eyes. For some reason it only showed whenever he looked at him. The chatter in the crew had quieted as they listened to the new conversation that was happening.

"Uh-Yeah, what is it Ace?"

Ace jerked his head towards the stairs, " _Alone_?"

Future Luffy's eyes widened slightly and he glanced back at Future Nami and Franky. After a second or so future Nami gave him a stiff nod. "Alright...let's go." The Luffy from the future mumbled and walked forward towards the stairs, his hands shoved into his pockets.

The past people now stood uneasy. They knew that Luffy was his brother but what would Ace want to talk about with a Luffy from the future? They didn't know. But they had a feeling the crew members from the future had a hint at what it was, judging from the way they acted before Ace and Future Luffy left.

Ace closed the galley door behind him quietly. He heard the scraping of a chair as future Luffy sat down. "So what do you want to talk about?" Future Luffy asked slowly.

Ace turned and leaned against the wall, his arms folded and he stared at the captain through half-closed eyes. "You seem off around me, what's the problem? We get into this big fight in the future or something?"

Future Luffy flinched. "No...no it's not that…" Future Luffy clenched a fist. He wanted _so_ badly to tell Ace! Tell him to stop chasing Blackbeard _right now._ But he knew he probably wouldn't listen.

Ace leaned forward, "Then what is it?! Come on, tell me!"

From where he was sitting future Luffy placed the loved straw hat upon his head and said barely above a whisper, "Do you really want to know?"

Ace's brows furrowed and he froze. He was actually nervous. What could've happened between him and Luffy that made his brother act like this? "Yeah, tell me." He answered in a firm voice.

Future Luffy tilted his head in Ace's direction and said in a low tone, "Okay...two years ago something happened. It was pretty bad, you-um...you didn't survive," Ace stared blankly at the man his mind still processing what had been said. _I didn't_ survive?! _What's that supposed to mean?! I couldn't have died and left Luffy...I promised!_

Ace faced future Luffy with uneasy eyes, his hands were now by his side clenched into fists. He had took a step forward and was no longer leaning against the wall. He licked his dry lips and asked, "What do you mean...I didn't ' _survive'?"_

Future Luffy stood abruptly, almost knocking over his chair. The man spoke with his head facing the floor and in a quiet voice, "It's just like that Ace. You _died."_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Mwaha I left last chapter as a cliffhanger...here's the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews, Hope you enjoy it! (And in this first paragraph if you haven't gotten that far to know Sabo it'll show him in Luffy's backstory, I believe in the Post-War Arc)**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece ^~^**

A wave of dizziness hit Ace as he stared at his younger brother. The words kept replaying in his mind…' _You died.'_ Now he never thought he had a right to live back then, he might still be finding his place in the world as of this very moment. But when Luffy told him it was better when he was here...life wasn't so bad. All those years ago when Sabo died he made a promise to Luffy that he wouldn't die as well. If future Luffy's words were true he _broke_ his promise and left his brother all alone in the world...He knew Luffy could fend for himself but, it still angered him at the thought of it.

With a hand Ace adjusted his hat so that the rim was facing up and he could see future Luffy clearly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, "So...how did it happen?"

Future Luffy turned stiffly towards him, they met eyes and for once Luffy didn't look away. "You um-I'm not sure if I should…" Luffy cast a dark look towards the deck. If he told Ace about his death and warned him would he listen? Or would he even be able to change anything at all? A bigger question is, should he? Even he wasn't dumb enough to not know that if you change one thing in the past it'll probably change a major thing in the future.

Ace's eyes darkened as an idea came into mind. He voiced his idea in a low tone, "Was it Blackbeard?" Future Luffy froze, sign that he hit that mark. Ace growled and slammed his fist into the wall, "That damn bastard! First he kills Thatch and then me!"

"He was the one who turned you in...but he didn't kill you."

Ace's eyes flickered over to Future Luffy. "What do you mean? I got 'turned' in? Did he give me to the _marines_?" He asked in disbelief.

Future Luffy gave him a small nod. "Yup. You and him fought, you lost and he gave you to the World Government to get the position Shichibukai."

A cold pit began to form in his stomach. Blackbeard as a Shichibukai...what exactly is he planning? "So...in your time Blackbeard is currently a Shichibukai?"

Ace watched as Future Luffy shook his head, a dark look on his face, "No...during the battle where you, died, he wanted something. He got it so he gave up his title. I'm pretty sure he's one of the Yonko now…"

He snapped forward eyes widening in disbelief. "A _Yonko?!_ How the hell did he become a Yonko?! All the positions are currently filled, unless someone died or he defeated one of them…" His eyes hardened and he tried not to let that little thought in the back of mind surface. Ace spoke in a grim tone, "Luffy, who did he defeat?" Future Luffy slowly met his gaze, his mouth opened and no words came out. Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer Ace said in a more harsh tone, "Luffy!"

Future Luffy rapidly blinked and he looked towards the floor saying in a quiet voice, "He defeated Oyaji...Whitebeard."

Without him noticing it, his hands curled into fists and nails dug into his skin. Ace gritted his teeth and said in a growl, "Oyaji...how's that possible?!" In anger he flipped around and kicked the wall, leaving a hole.

"Ace...calm down!" Future Luffy said worry tracing his voice. He very well knew of his brother's temper. The Merry still had a long way to go, he'd rather it not burn down so early. His brother paused in pacing as he passed by the door and cocked his head to the side. Luffy could tell this just wasn't him being angry. "Ace?" He asked in a questioning tone.

Without a word Ace suddenly turned and flung open the galley door. Future Luffy thought he was going to go storming out but instead he revealed the six eavesdroppers. Future Luffy saw they were his crew from the past-Vivi also was there. The six of them were all looking at him and Ace like they just discovered some huge secret. They technically had. Future Luffy found past him on the verge of tears, he looked more shocked if anything. A sad smile grew on his face, he remembered how he was when he accepted Ace's death. But it hadn't happened yet, they were just looking at a dead man walking.

Ace though seemed angry at this. His brother placed his hands on his hips and glared at the group, "How much did you hear?"

A sniffling past Luffy managed to say, "All...all of it!"

Ace groaned in frustration and brought a hand to his face. He intended to keep this a secret, from Luffy especially. He didn't want his brother to know his future, not if there was anything he could do to change it. Ace glanced at future Luffy, he had wanted to talk more to him too. Get more details on what happened.

Past Zoro stood and adjusted his swords before facing him with a serious look, "Is it true?" Both Ace and Future Luffy nodded stiffly. This caused past Luffy to bawl. The crew from the past looked at their captain with wide eyes. They had never seen him in such a state before. Ace grimaced and walked over to the boy who was still sprawled out on the floor. He raised a foot and stomped none too gently on his head.

With one eyebrow raised he said in a annoyed voice, "Ah stop being such a crybaby. Honestly you haven't changed one bit."

Past Luffy pushed Ace's foot off of his head and furiously rubbed his nose. Now _he_ was the one who was annoyed. The captain jumped to his feet and shouted, "I have! It's just…" Past Luffy let his voice trail off.

Ace rested a fist on past Luffy's head and said with a smirk, "Don't worry. I'm not going yet, I still have way too much to do."

Past Luffy's lower lip trembled and he pulled on the famous straw hat to hide his expression. The group in the room chuckled and it was silent until a voice called out, "Everyone hang out in here for a bit! I'm making everyone a snack!" The voice was none other than the cook's.

Delicious scents wafted around the room as Sanji began cooking. For both Luffy's he planned on making a large tray of meat...he had no idea of how large his captain's appetite had grown in two years. The room was filled with laughter as the night went on. The other two future crew members joined them but decided to stay on the upper deck-it was a bit cramped inside the galley. Though everyone seemed to be having fun...there was an unseen gloom that hung above most, some like a heavy cloud. For they knew, that the future wasn't going to be pleasant.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/n Hello everyone! This chapter was a bit hard for me to write but hopefully it doesn't seem rushed or anything like that ^~^. Thanks for the reviews! If you guys have any questions review them and I'll answer them in the next chapter. On to the story! Hope you enjoy!)**

The night following the appearance of their future selves was a quiet one. Zoro was the one on watch-although he wasn't doing a very good job of it for he was sleeping. The Merry was sailing towards it's destination, Alabasta. With it's last adjustment in the course both future and past Nami's agreed it should be smooth sailing for a while.

The swordsman was quite enjoying his nap, it was quiet once everybody settled down. It was quiet that is...until _this_ happened.

A certain voice broke the peaceful silence by shouting, "Oi marimo what did you do now?!" Zoro cracked open his eyes in annoyance. _What the hell is that shitty cook talking about?_

"I didn't do anything dartboard! It looks like we're back on…" That was _his_ voice. The swordsman quickly stood, his sleepiness fading away. Could more future people have arrived?

"You're right...we're back on the Merry. But how's that possible? If this is a dream it damn well be a nightmare." Past Zoro's narrowed eyes spotted the twisted eyebrows of the shitty cook coming into sight soon followed by familiar green hair.

From where he stood on the staircase leading to the upper deck Future Zoro growled and threatened to unsheathe a sword, "I couldn't see dreaming about your shitty face either."

Still oblivious to his presence, the future people descended the stairs and paused for a moment glancing around. He took this time to look them over. Future him's new choice of clothes seemingly fit the title he bared as a swordsman. Past Zoro noticed that one of his eyes was closed with a scar going across it. He couldn't tell if he was blind in that eye or he just chose not to use it. He also had two new swords, Past Zoro recognized the sheath of Wado Ichimonji but he couldn't say the same for the other two.

The shitty cook had decided to grow a little goatee type thing. With a snicker he thought, _maybe he thought it'd make him seem more manlier._ Other then that the dartboard looked about the same. But he could tell they were on a whole nother level power wise.

As Future Zoro's eyes flittered around the ship he spotted someone. He subconsciously felt a hand drift to his swords as he ran his eyes over the figure darkened by the shadows. His brows furrowed in confusion and he jabbed an elbow into the shitty cook's side motioning towards the person. Zoro grimaced as the person stepped forward, the moonlight now illuminated the stranger's face giving them a clear view of who stood in front of them. "The hell.." The cook muttered next to him. He himself leaned back slightly, his eyes widened as he took in the familiarity of the person's facial features and choice of weapon. Standing in front of them was him. Well not _him_ of course but another copy of him.

A silence was set over the three people and it remained that way until the other him broke it. The other him chuckled quietly, a smirk growing on his face as he folded his arms. He leaned against the railing saying, "So more people from the future."

Future Sanji straightened his back, looking at the duplicate of the marimo through slitted eyes. "What do you mean _more future_ people? And who the hell are you anyways?"

The other marimo gave him an annoyed look and answered, "I'm gonna keep this short so I can go back to sleep. You guys have somehow been transported here from the future to the past. Right now we're on our way to Alabasta, the rest of your future crew who arrived are sleeping so wait until morning." The short explanation ended as the man slid down against the Merry's railing quickly falling asleep. The two future people glanced at each other, an incredulous look on their faces. Future Zoro had started to unsheathe a sword, he himself had enough of whatever the hell this was.

Future Sanji was thinking the same thing but took action first. The cook slowly raised a foot back before he snapped it forward. It connected with the other marimo's side and knocked him over onto the deck. Of course he hadn't used his full strength, if he had that marimo or whoever the hell he was would've gone flying into the ocean. He need actual answers not more _stories._

Past Zoro huffed as the impact was delivered. He scoffed and thought, _That damn ero-cook has gotten stronger. The dartboard's kick from this time is probably only half as strong. And I feel he was holding back._

Future Sanji's lips curled into a scowl and he shouted, "What the hell kind of explanation is that?! A pretty shitty one if you ask me!" As of right now he was fuming with anger. This had been a pretty shitty day to start off with and it didn't make it better that wherever there were that there was _another_ mosshead.

He had a chance to go with sweet Robin-chan and Nami-swan to go looking for his idiot captain but some _marimo_ suggested that we look in pairs. He of course was stuck with the shitty swordsman.

The other marimo jumped to his feet his eyebrows twitching in annoyance, "What the hell?! I told you guys what's happening so why'd you kick me ero-cook?!"

Future Sanji calmly lit a cigarette before giving Past Zoro a glare, "That wasn't a explanation. First off, where are we? The Merry's gone so how are we on it? And how are there two marimo's?"

Past Zoro looked a bit taken aback and his temper calmed down, disregarding the insulting nickname. The swordsman tilted his head to the side and asked in a serious tone, "The Merry's gone, you say?"

Sanji exhaled and a puff of smoke was released into the air. After a moment the cook placed the cigarette back between his lips and met eyes with the 'stranger' saying, "Yeah, although it looks to me like you don't know this."

Past Zoro cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't one to easily show his emotions but these people standing in front of him were from the future even if they didn't know it. They spoke the truth. If dartboard says the Merry's gone...he shouldn't treat it like a trivial matter. Especially when everyone has such a connection to the ship, she's carried the crew through storms and led them to battles. He could only imagine how Usopp would react when the time comes. He lifted his eyes from the deck to meet the impatient people. He swallowed the lump in his throat, regained his composure and said calmly, "I didn't. Look, wait until everyone wakes up then you'll get a proper explanation. So far Franky, Luffy, and Nami have arrived."

Future Sanji twisted his head towards the Girl's Room hearts seemingly in his eyes like he could sense where the ladies were. In a goofy voice Sanji said, "Ehh?! Nami-swan is here?!"

Future Zoro almost felt an irk mark appearing on his head and automatically he unsheathed a sword, using the dull side he sliced through the air and hit the ero-cook in the arm. The cook's mood immediately dulled and with a sour expression he looked over his shoulder to see Zoro. "Shut it you're being too loud. Let's just do what this guy suggested." His mouth stretched open wide as a yawn came. "I could use some sleep too."

"Shitty marimo!" Eyeing the unsheathed sword Sanji growled, "Want to fight?"

Future Zoro smirked and raised his sword, "I'll humor you."

Past Zoro stood off to the side watching the scene unfold with lazy eyes. _The future people are even more rowdy than us if that's possible._ A memory of that she-devil navigator suddenly came to mind, a warning to keep quiet tonight on watch _or else._ Past Zoro shivered and muttered, "I'll deal with marines anyday in exchange that I don't have to deal with _her."_ With a sigh he pushed himself forward walking towards the Future dartboard and other him, both of them looked like they were prepared to brawl.

Before anyone could strike he stepped between the pair. He received a glare from the shitty cook which he returned with just as much annoyance. "Listen," He began, "Do you want to wake up the whole ship? As much as I want to see the ero-cook's ass beat Nami will give me hell if she gets woken up." Future Zoro noticeably paled at this and slightly relaxed his muscles. The future cook on the other hand became a 'lovey' like and mumbled something about how, "His dear Nami-swan is so cute when angry," Past Zoro scoffed and added on, "Just put up with each other for another hour or so, sunrise isn't that far away."

Both men gave each other a glare before saying, "Fine." Seeing that there wasn't anything else he could do, Past Zoro walked back over to the figurehead and slid down against the back of it. He didn't know how much longer the Merry had but, he'd cherish the ship until she was gone. Hopefully nothing too major happens when she does.

Future Sanji sat down on one of the stairs and brought a hand up to his cigarette removing it from his mouth. He didn't like this. The other marimo said they were in the past _and_ at Alabasta. A smile broke out across his face, _That means Vivi-chan is here!_ He shook his head and got back to his thoughts. This situation is annoying. The crew just got back together and now _this_ happens. He hoped that Robin-chan and the others were okay, he had a feeling that sooner or later they'd appear on the Merry though. Until then, he'd have to figure out just what the hell is going on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi, what's another shitty marimo doing here?"

Everyone's eyes focused on past Sanji who had just emerged from the Merry's kitchen holding enough drinks for all the ladies onboard. When he'd first gotten up a few hours ago to prepare breakfast everything was normal...but now he had _two_ mossheads giving him dirty looks. He'd spotted the future him lounging on the stairs first thing this morning, apparently the other him failed to mention he'd brought a 'friend' along. After rejecting the most likely better cook's offer of help-he preferred to do things his own way-he'd headed to the kitchen. That was around five AM, he'd been working on the best breakfast he could make since.

Past Nami groaned inwardly. Now she'd have to deal with twice the number of idiots. Future Nami twisted a piece of her long orange hair before saying, "That's right! You've been in the kitchen preparing breakfast!"

Past Sanji's expression turned mushy at being spoken to by Nami but it was interrupted by past Luffy who suddenly let out a loud laugh.

Both Captain's had been chattering since they woke up. They-accompanied by Ace-sat by the figurehead and listened as Future Luffy told the wild tales of their soon to come adventures. Without giving too much away of course.

Future Sanji had been spending his free time in the kitchen. He observed past him as he cooked, and of course, he didn't spot any errors. With a tsk past Sanji managed to walk past both of the marimo's without starting anything.

Chopper was laying some herbs out to dry, the current warm weather would help speed up the process. The reindeer paused in his work and glanced over to past Luffy. He wondered when the time came for their Luffy to get that nasty scar would his doctoral knowledge be enough to heal him.

Usopp had been hanging out in the crow's nest for the past hour or two. He'd been keeping watch for enemies and at the same time making more weapons. The sniper spotted Vivi sitting on the Upper Deck's railing behind Nami's orange trees. The woman had a serene look on her face as she gazed up at the sky.

He chuckled and added some powder to the weapon he was working on. If Vivi could stay she'd be an awesome addition to the crew...but then again we have to remember she's a princess. After everything's said and done Vivi might stay behind to rule her country. If it's her decision we can't make her change her mind.

Usopp stood wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He looked up at the sky through slitted eyes, it was so hot. Even though they were sailing it was a dry wind. He huffed and scanned their surroundings. It was clear, no enemy in sight. A sigh escaped his lips and he was about to continue his work when a shiver ran down his spine. Usopp gritted his teeth and froze, new sweat glazed his forehead as his eyes flittered nervously around the deck below.

This feeling...it came from his gut. Everytime he felt something like this it'd all go to hell in a few seconds.

A startled shout from below caused him to flip around and grip his sling-shot. His eyes located the source of the scream quickly; Vivi. The blue-haired woman had almost fallen off the railing but she had regained her balance. A person and an animal-wait is that Chopper?!-stood dazed a few feet in front of the girl.

Vivi narrowed her eyes as she recognized the woman. Her appearance had changed since she'd last seen her but it was _definitely_ her.

Robin blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to the brighter lighting. Once they had she looked around slowly. She spotted Chopper looking very much confused standing beside her. She realized that the ship they were on happened to be one that met it's end some time ago. An object suddenly whizzed past her ear, Robin jerked her head slightly away and looked towards her attacker.

Robin froze upon seeing who was in front of her. A person she had caused much pain, indirectly it might've been for a time but her affiliation to that organization still had an effect on the girl and her country.

Her attacker was Princess Nefertari Vivi.

The woman glared at her with a burning hatred and retracted her weapon by spinning it around her finger. In a sour tone Vivi shouted, "What are _you_ doing here, Miss All Sunday?!"

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Bit of a short chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

The tense atmosphere was silent, no one spoke. Robin was utterly confused at the moment, as was Chopper. Vivi held her weapon poised in front her ready to attack. Usopp stood above in the crow's nest unsure of how to deal with this situation.

Vivi nodded sharply when her past question had been met with silence. "Well? Answer me!" The Princess had yet to notice that Chopper was present.

Robin's mouth drifted open as she tried to put words together. After a few moments she said, "I don't want to fight you. This might sound strange but I have no idea how I got here."

Something flickered in Vivi's eyes. It was the possibility of her enemy being one from the future. But that couldn't be, because that would mean Luffy let someone like _her_ join. "Tell me the truth." Vivi pressed, not believing one word out of the woman's mouth.

In the meantime Chopper had been ogling at the Merry which had perished and no longer was with them. Even with that fact, the ship they happened to be on was the _Merry._ He recognized the familiar creak of the masts, the way it rode the waves. Somehow it was _their_ Merry, he figured it must be a dream.

But, Robin was with him. Also Vivi-who was supposedly in Alabasta. Another wave of confusion hit the small reindeer when he saw the two women fighting. Snapping from his thoughts he exclaimed, "Vivi why are you here?"

The quarrel immediately stopped. Vivi slowly turned her head down to see someone she hadn't noticed before, Chopper. Upon seeing the small reindeer Vivi's guard momentarily dropped as she scooped up the doctor away from Robin's side.

Vivi's brows furrowed questioningly as she met eyes with Chopper asking, "What am _I_ doing here? Did you forget? We're on our way to…" Her voice trailed off when she saw that Chopper bore a new hat. Now that she thought about it he was heavier and fluffier, he'd somehow grown. With a distant look in her eyes she mumbled, "You're not Chopper…"

Chopper hopped back onto the deck, adjusting his hat and glancing between Vivi and Robin. "I _am_ Chopper."

Vivi leaned back slightly, her eyes becoming both angry and confused, "But if you are...that means you're from the future! And so is _she!_ But why would-" Vivi pursed her lips, curling her shaking hands into fists. Without any more words, she marched past the pair heading towards the bow of the ship.

" _Luffy!"_ Both Luffy's turned when called. Although the voice confused them, seeing how it belong to Vivi sounding so furious. The Princess marched across to where the two Luffy's sat accompanied by Ace. At the scene all crew members past and future alike watched uneasily wondering what could've incurred her rage.

The woman turned towards future Luffy and leaned in gripping him by his vest. In a low tone she began, "Luffy...why did you let _her_ onto your crew? Do you know what she's done?!"

Luffy's gaze remained blank all the while being yelled at. A silence came over the Merry. Everyone had their eyes on Vivi, who had a mixture of expressions on her face. And Future Luffy, as they anticipated what he was going to do next.

Future Luffy sighed, removing Vivi's grip from his vest. An intimidating aura suddenly surrounded him and nearby Future Zoro worried he was going to do something stupid-as always. But, Luffy merely brought a hand to nose, picked it, then flung the booger into the ocean as he asked, "Who we talking about?"

Vivi blinked. Mentally she facepalmed. Of _course_ he wouldn't know who she was talking about since she hadn't _told_ him! As she was about to speak the Future Captain's attention was diverted to behind her. Vivi glanced over her shoulder following his gaze.

"Robin! Chopper!" Future Luffy's voice exclaimed from behind her. A broad smile grew across Future Nami's face and she ran forward embracing the woman in a hug.

Future Nami glanced at the two Zoro's and Cooks before saying in a pouty way, "Glad you're here Robin. I would've been stuck with these idiots if you hadn't come."

Robin smiled and gently patted the redhead's head. "I see you've found Luffy-san." Robin commented.

Nami nodded jabbing a thumb in his direction, "Yup, I have a feeling he's the one who got us into this whole mess."

Future Luffy sighed but didn't comment on their conversation, instead turned back to Vivi. "Are you talking about Robin, Vivi?"

"Yes!" Vivi exclaimed. "That woman aided in the destruction of my country, so why did you let her join your crew?"

Future Luffy scratched his chin, "Hmm...Well she asked! Shishishi...you guys will find out that Robin isn't a bad person."

Vivi couldn't drop it although, the other past crew members were still skeptical about this. "But are you-" She began to protest when Future Luffy suddenly cut her off.

"Vivi Robin is a member of our crew. No one's changing that."

She and Luffy locked gazes for a few moments. Both embarrassment and frustration flooded her and without another word she turned on her heel and walked back to where she was before.

As Vivi plopped down on the Merry's railing she turned her head towards the sea. Everything lately was so _frustrating._ With the upcoming battle and now _this_ there's so much going on...It's Luffy's choice of who joins the crew. And if he says that woman isn't so bad of a person in the future she must turn out alright.

Although she did wish she could sail on with them like that woman would soon do. Enjoy the feeling of freedom more. But she gets one more battle fighting beside her friends until they have to part ways. A sad time that will be.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, hope you liked it! So in the next chapter I'll be giving the FS different names (ex. Luffy - Monkey) so it's easier to know who's talking. Then in the future chapters the rest of the crew will come.**

 **Thanks for 100+ followers! I actually wasn't expecting this story to become popular so thank you all for reading it and keeping up with the updates! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was around midday when everyone gathered in the kitchen. Most people sat at the table, but since it's size wasn't built to fit the large group others ended up standing. Past Nami began the conversation. "So...I think we all agree we should keep whatever else happens in the future a secret to avoid changing anything." The navigator glanced at the captains and their brother, "What has been said already is up to you guys to work out. We won't interfere."

Future Luffy gave the girl a warm smile. "Thanks Nami." She only nodded in return.

"I have another subject I think we should talk about; our names." Robin cut in. All eyes went to her. "Either the crew from the past or future should begin to address themselves differently. If we're ever in a situation or idly on the ship it could prove to be helpful."

"You're right." Ace said. "Vivi and I probably won't need it. You or Franky neither since you didn't join the crew until later. What are you guys going to use?"

A smile grew on Robin's face. "I already have something in mind. Luffy-san could be called by his last name, Monkey. Nami-san can use her thief nickname Cat Burglar, or simply Cat. Chopper-san could be called Tony. Sanji-san can use Black Leg. And Zoro-san would you like to be called Marimo?"

At Robin's suggestion of Zoro's name the room went dead silent. Slowly stifled giggles broke out, only both Sanji's had the guts to go full out laughing. "Shut up eyebrows!" Future Zoro shouted unsheathing his swords and making his advance towards the two cooks.

"Hey knock it off!" Cat-Nami had decided on it-shouted. The men slowly backed down before walking away their gazes locked, Zoro still bristling over what had just happened. Cat grinned at Robin and chuckled, "Nice one Robin, but what should we actually call Zoro?"

"I vote for Marimo." Monkey deadpanned as he raised a hand.

Future Zoro looked shocked at his captain's actions. "Wha- _Luffy!"_

"Shishishi...it's Monkey now." Monkey chuckled as he rubbed under his nose.

Franky seemed to go along with what everyone else was doing and shouted, "I think Marimo is a SUPEEER choice!"

"Yeah!" Tony voiced as he brought a hoof to his mouth to hide the enormous smile that was growing.

"So it's decided, Zoro as of now, you're Marimo!" Cat declared while dramatically pointing a finger at the swordsman.

Zoro's jaw dropped. "No way in hell am I going to answer to that."

"Oh?" Black Leg said. "But how else will we call you, Marimo?"

And it was at that moment that Marimo snapped. A deathly aura surrounded him and once again he unsheathed his swords turning in the direction of Black Leg. "This...is all your fault ero-cook!" The two crews had to evacuate the kitchen as Marimo and Black Leg fought. Sanji glared sourly at the open door watching from the outside as the pair exchanged blows. _They better not destroy my kitchen…_

Everyone sighed. They all could agree that those two were too extreme a times-more like everyday.

Monkey sighed in content, climbing up onto his old spot on the Merry's figurehead. If his memory served him right they were going to arrive on the West Side of the Sandora River soon. There his past self would meet his kung-fu buddies. Man those guys are fun. His crew probably join the past group as they travelled inland...but he'd leave the fighting to them. They've already fought this fight, it's their turn to experience it now. He angled his head backwards at the sound of Black Leg's and Marimo's bickering. Courtesy of Sanji, they'd been forced to leave the kitchen. Now they were continuing their fight on the deck.

"You stupid Marimo!" Black Leg shouted as he attacked with a strong kick. It was blocked when Marimo crossed swords into an 'X' catching the foot, promptly pushing it off after a moment.

"Heh! You're the stupid one curly brows!" Marimo said in return.

"Tch. Knock it off you're gonna destroy the ship!" Cat appeared out of nowhere much like before knocking their heads together and ending the fight.

Marimo acted like it never happened, putting away his weapons and briskly walking away. Black Leg began swooning over Cat who waved the man away joining Robin who was researching if there was a name to the strange anomaly that'd brought them here.

Monkey chuckled as he watched the thing happen. As he turned his head back forward he found his vision blocked by a familiar figure. His lips dropped into a frown and he stretched his head sideways to confirm if it was who he thought it was. "Oi Usopp aren't you supposed to be-"

"Luffy?" Usopp turned his head around surprise evident on his face. "What's going on?"

At those words Monkey knew this Usopp was another crew member from the future. He threw an arm around Usopp's neck and shouted, "Hey everyone guess who's here!"

"Geez another future person…?" Monkey's sudden shout reached Usopp's ears and caught his attention. He looked down from where he stood in the crow's nest. He couldn't really get a good look at the guy for he was surrounded by his crewmates. But when he did he gasped in shock. The man looked almost exactly like him-save for the fact that this guy was buff while he was not. Was this person really him in the future? If so, many possibilities would open up...like he could fight with those muscles! Not be a coward anymore! A shaky smile grew on Usopp's face; there was hope yet.

"Oiiii! Usopp! Get down here!" Monkey shouted up at him. Usopp blinked snapping from his daze.

He gave a wave and shouted back. "Be right there!" As he climbed down he managed not to slip amidst all his excitement.

"...like seriously though Luffy, what the hell have you gotten us into now?" His future self was speaking to Monkey.

Monkey shook his head indignantly. "IT WASN'T ME! Maybe it was a Devil Fruit?"

"Good thinking Monkey-san." Robin said with a smile. She made her presence known as she entered the circle everyone had made an open book in hand. "But seeing as Usopp-san has joined us I think it can wait."

Past Usopp and everyone's mouth was agape as they observed the other crews Usopp. The man had muscles, his hair was wilder, and no doubt in the pack slung around his neck a more advanced set of weapons laid in wait. The future one sighed glancing around helplessly. "Guys I'm lost. Can someone give me an explanation on to where we are?"

A bittersweet smile grew on Cat's face as she recalled some old memories. It seems he hadn't noticed yet. "Usopp...look around. Do you see what ship we're on?"

The sniper paused before following the words of his fellow crewmate. Now that he wasn't focused on the people in front of him, he took a second to look at his surroundings. A gasp escaped his lips when he recognized the Merry. The same Merry that sank to the bottom of the sea all those years ago. Was he dreaming? Usopp swallowed the lump in his throat and asked quietly, "Hey Nami...how are we on the Merry? What the hell is _really_ going on?"

"We've time travelled to the past-to Alabasta more exact. As you can see neither I, Franky-san, or any of the other crew members who joined after this time are present. That fact makes it possible for the Going Merry to still exist. I have an assumption on as to how we arrived here; the Mirai Mirai no Mi or the Future Future Fruit. Among its many powers it can take individuals and-"

A weak smile grew on future Usopp's face and he laughed nervously backing up. "Wait wait wait, _wait._ Time travel can't happen...I don't think the Mirai-Miro-whatever-Fruit even is real! So-"

"Oi Usopp just shut up and accept it. And apologize to Robin-chan for cutting her off." Black Leg growled.

Usopp grew quiet before a sudden look of horror came across his face and he slowly gripped his cheeks. Almost comically, he bawled, " _This can't beeeee!"_

* * *

 **(A/n Here's the actual update guys xD! So FS Usopp comes to the Merry! I know I might've mentioned somewhere that I was going to bring other characters other than the FS to the past, but I think I'm just gonna stick with the 9 crew members (i.e Luffy, Nami, (Jinbe not included)). And a little guide to the FS name changes if you were confused when they got the nicknames-**

 **Luffy - Monkey**

 **Nami - Cat**

 **Zoro - Marimo**

 **Sanji - Black Leg**

 **Chopper - Tony**

 **Usopp - ? ? ?**

 **Franky - Franky**

 **Robin - Robin**

 **Brook - ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually Usopp accepted that he'd somehow travelled into the past. After a long decision, he was to be called Sniper King (the Namis wouldn't allow him to be called 'God'). Now all the future crew was missing was Brook. The skeleton had yet to arrive and some people started to grow worried for everyone after Monkey had come in pairs, Sniper King had not.

Monkey sighed rocking back and forth tiredly. He'd grown to miss Brook's singing and the lively tunes the skeleton would play. Save for Sanji and Zoro's and their counterparts quarreling, the ship was somewhat quiet. At times he enjoyed the peace but for now the silence was too much. With an irritated groan he threw his head back and shouted. "Namiiii!-Or Cat-How much longer till we reach shore?"

Nami who was at the rudder glanced down at her log pose. "Well, we're still heading in the right direction. What do you say Vivi?"

The Princess brought a hand to her chin. She been standing beside Nami and took a look at the log pose before looking out to the river. "A few minutes. We made good time today."

"Here are your drinks Vivi-chan, Nami-san." Sanji offered the two. The women gladly took the refreshments each taking a sip going on to compliment Sanji on his work before the man twirled over to where Cat stood.

Black Leg grumbled hearing his captain's call. He'd lost count how many times the man had bothered Nami-san since he'd come on deck. With a sigh he continued his work. He was in the kitchen preparing lunches and whatnot for the past crew for when they departed. They would need the proper nutrition...dried meats and fruits...nothing that would spoil easily. For the first few days he supposed some fresh food wouldn't hurt. It'd just have to be preserved good and hidden away from the desert sands. He tightened a jar, carefully going to place it in a bag. The wrapped meats went in last since those were more fresh. "All done…" And just in time he found out. Outside the chattering suddenly grew louder. The Merry jolted as it came to a stop.

"Hey Black Leg is the food ready?" A knock at the door drew his attention. He looked over to see Ace standing there.

"Yeah. Here," Black Leg handed off the two packs. As the pair made their way onto the lower deck he grumbled, "And make sure you keep an eye on the food…"

Ace glanced in his direction. He laughed and gave him a thumbs-up, "Gotcha."

By now the Merry had been secured to shore and the departing group already disembarked. Everyone waved goodbye, smiles stretched across their faces.

"BYEEEEEE! GOOD LUCK!" Monkey hollered.

Luffy grinned shouting with the same volume, "THANKS! YOU GUYS STAY SAFE TOO!"

Cat winced bringing a hand to her ears. "I swear the both of you are gonna burst my eardrums…" She muttered. Minutes passed and then the past crew were out of sight.

Sniper King sighed. "I wish we could help them."

Monkey agreed. "Yeah. But this is their fight."

"Luffy," Cat began addressing Monkey by his real name. "Didn't you want to give Ace a...bigger, goodbye? He leaves during their journey so you won't get to see him when they return to the ship."

A pregnant silence came over the ship. Money's brows drew together slightly but he didn't show anymore of his pain. With bright eyes he turned to the woman giving her his signature laugh. "Shishishi...Don't worry about it!"

Everyone _was_ worrying about it although.

"What are we doing while we wait?" Tony questioned quickly steering the conversation in a different direction.

By the mast Marimo sat down leaning against the strong wood. "We watch the Merry. Simple as that."

Following Marimo's words they protected the ship for the next few weeks. Then came the day when their past selves returned victorious…

* * *

 **A/n Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! Thanks as always for waiting ^u^ See you next time!**

 _Reviews:_

 **MasterQwertster:** Thanks for pointing that out last chapter! I changed it to Mirai Mirai no Mi-which probably makes more sense.

 **GuitarBOSS:** True, I forgot about Robin 'killing' Igaram when I wrote it, when I revise I'll add in some more detail.


	8. Final

Here's what I planned for the story if I continued it;

The past Straw Hats come back, then they'd journey into Alabasta after someone had heard something about a Devil Fruit user that can control time. Eventually the Straw Hats find a woman in a small town. She ate the Mirai Mirai no Mi and accepts to send the future Straw Hats back to their time. Each crew member says goodbye to each other, but the future Straw Hats knew not to say anything that could influence their future. And so the crew went back to their time.

 **Hopefully this can provide some ending. If anyone has any questions feel free to PM me and I can answer them–I still get notifications for this account so I'll be able to answer. If anyone wants to continue/adopt this feel free to.**

 **Thank you guys for all the support you've given (and the patience), goodbye.**


End file.
